Situations Under The Killing Moon
by ssolarsystemm
Summary: Avery is a 19 year old girl who gets taken in by the Trancy House and realizes her new master shows affection in the strangest of ways...might have lime, that might end up into lemon. WARNING: Alous/oc for those who hate oc pairings. ;w;
1. meet and greet

**So hello! ' v' I edited this, cus...i thought it sounded a bit incomplete or something. .**

**Um...yeah, I guess the second chapter will be longer cus...it looks like it's about 3 pages or so. o_o**

**Disclaimer time: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If i did, i would make the 2nd season a bit differently hehe.**

* * *

><p>A 20 year old Alois stood in front of the young red head. Her hands were folded on her lap just as he said to place them. She looked down anxiously, wondering what he wanted with her. She just hoped he wasn't like her foster parents back at her village. She shuddered at the thought, and fisted her old shabby dress in her hands. How she HATED her parents. They could rot in hell for all she cared.<p>

Alois stood dignified and introduced himself and his business to her.

"What is your name girl?" he leaned close as he spoke and smiled wickedly. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. These days it was just work work work, and Claude had him going to many meetings. He was sick of it, and this has been one of the most spontaneous things he had done in a while.

Avery [ the young girl] thought about the night before, when he had taken her out of the streets, under the blue and full moon shining down on them. Her town was being attacked by some notorious bandits known across the country. Avery had barely escaped with her life, and decided to head the opposite direction she saw her foster parents go to. She was near fainting when she arrived in London. Alois had gotten back from a trip and saw her, suddenly interested. After watching her struggle with walking and finding shelter while grinning ever so sadistically, he decided he would help this pitiful child. After all, he had nothing more entertaining to do. So he told Claude to approach her with caution and ask if she needed help. Avery is the type of person to never trust anyone even in time of great need, but her defensives were down because of her weak state, so she nodded slightly and immediately blacked out. She woke up in a warm and comfortable bed inside Alois's house.

She looked up at him and quietly said, "Avery."

"Avery what?" he asked, his face slightly changing to his childish self. She looked up and answered, "I…don't remember." he raised an eyebrow at her and she quickly added, " I mean, I never really knew my real parents so….I just don't carry a last name with me." he sighed and walked around the room, then stopped to rearrange some flowers in a porcelain vase.

"pitiful." he made a mocking sad face and she grimaced.

_What was this guy's deal?_

"Look, um…I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to help me out in my time of need, but I think I should go now…I don't want to burden you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off whispering, "I'm just a waste of space."

Alois tapped his chin, trying to look as if he was making a very hard decision about this then looked down at the girl and asked, "What have you done for a living Avery?" Avery looked up at the man in front of her. Why was he being so kind? She did nothing to deserve this and yet here he was, giving her a chance.

"Um! I used to help out at my [christian] school's cafeteria cleaning dishes and….stuff." she scratched her head and added, "and….I would clean around my house…"

"Well…." he looked up at the ceiling as if he was pulling this out of his a**, "I guess I could make you a maid in the house or something…." he stared back down at her and saw that she was slightly smiling.

_So, no catches? Guess this guy isn't as bad as he looks and dresses. _Thought Avery triumphantly.

"Why don't you replace my butler for today? We're not really going anywhere so it should be pretty easy, and to tell you the truth, I'm kinda tired of Claude's monotone expression." Alois whispered in her ear in his sultry sounding voice. Avery noticed his right hand was resting on her thighs. It took a moment for her to regain her thoughts and she gently pushed his hand away beginning, "I'm not sure if I'm really qualified for something that important ye-" "What are you doing?" His voice poured into her ears like velvety acid. She jerked her head up quickly and almost shrieked at the expression held in his face. He looked incredibly angry and disapproving at what she had just done. He harshly yanked her hand up and shoved it out of the way.

"You don't EVER stop me from doing something! I'M the master of this house, and I'M the one who saved you from death itself!" he pressed his hand onto her thighs again, but rougher this time as if to emphasize the fact that she had no power over him. She quivered at his touch and nodded , her mouth agape, and eyes full of confusion and fear.

_Where did the other Alois go? Wasn't he being so respectful and kind earlier?_

He stopped touching her and stepped back, then smirked sadistically. The smirk then turned into a slightly manic laughter as he walked out of the room. Avery sighed in relief and fiddled with the collar her dress.

_How I hate people._


	2. food and embarrassment

**Kay so like...i'm sorry if i end up making some characters sound slightly ooc ;-;**

**Errmm...this is a longer chapter than the last one. :3**

**Um...oh yeah one more thing!**

**This is an AU, and...i guess ermm...well i don't really wanna deal with demons getting in the way, and people wanting more power and junk...so i just made everyone on good terms hehe.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, all i own is this story and Avery.**

* * *

><p><em>"Avery…..come here, Avery…..I miss you, come back."<em>

_"Mum?"_

_-A glowing figure against the rain in the distance-_

_"Avery, I really do love you…"_

_-Tears falling down Avery's face-_

_"You never showed me what love was. You always did whatever that pig told you to do. You followed him blindly like a smitten puppy. Go away…"_

_-Glowing figure disintegrates slowly and fades away-_

_"Good riddance…"_

_-Avery crouches down and hugs her knees-_

"-gasp!-" Avery's body jolts up in panic. She tries to breathe, but finds herself hyperventilating.

She starts counting backwards in her head, and tries to hold her breath.

"What was that about?" she says quietly after she finally calms down.

She lifts her legs closer to her and hugs her knees just like in her dream.

She examines her arms; they are glistening with sweat.

_Why was I so frightened by that?_

Avery looks out the window to see it is raining.

She sighs and looks around her new room.

The room Alois had given to her.

For free.

In exchange of her services.

She immediately thought of a prostitute when that word came up.

_But he doesn't mean it that way right?_

She balled her fist up against her temples and fought the urge to growl in frustration.

_God, I'm such a clot! Of course he doesn't! He's just a flirty bloke!_

She sighs once more and wipes the sweat off of her temples and forehead.

_I'm thirsty… _she realizes and carefully gets up out of her bed, fearing she'll wake the whole house.

The hallways are dark, and the only time she can really see clearly is when the lightning strikes. She smiled contently when she heard the thunder. She always loved listening to thunderstorms.

It reminded her of the hate she held inside her of the cruel world, and the hopes that one day she will be happier, just like a thunderstorm passing away.

She finally finds the kitchen after 17 minutes, and sees Claude, checking a list on top of the kitchen counter.

"C-Claude? Um…" Claude immediately answers, "You didn't have to make your presence clear to me, I already heard your footsteps."

Avery frowns and replies, "I'm sorry I just wanted to state the reason for my disturbing you. I'm thirsty so do you mind me getting a drink of water?" Claude turns to her and eyes her up and down. Avery swallows nervously at his intense golden eyes, and he pushes the bridge of his glasses up, then finally says, "Of course not. Would you like some help?"

Avery smiles in relief and ignores the last sentence. She looks at the sink and grabs a cup from the left cabinet. Claude watched in slight amusement [though we all know he wouldn't ever really crack so much as a smirk] as she glanced around the room for the ice box.

Claude got up from the chair swiftly and reached over with his right hand and gently snatched the glass cup from her hands. She looked at him curiously at first but then saw that he was filling the cup with cold water from the icebox's spigot.

_Well you're being strangely nice…_

He handed her the glass, and she murmured her thanks, and quickly teetered off to her room.

-The following day-

"Avery! I've decided to make you…." Avery looks up at Alois as she picks up the dust with the dustpan and broom, "Bathroom lady!"

Avery stares back at Alois in shock and disappointment.

Alois walks around hurriedly around her and makes his way to the table. He sits down and continues his announcement.

"Yes I can picture it now, you cleaning the toilets, floors, bathtubs…I have more than one bathroom you know?" he says with an innocent look on his face. Avery looks away, suddenly incredibly depressed [imagine this as a comedic scene, and some gloomy aura emitting from her].

"You'll also take out the garbage and do the laundry from each laundry basket in all of my occupied bathrooms!"

He smiles and leans her way murmuring, "You will also be waiting next to the bathtub each time I shower, ready with a fresh towel and some clean bath slippers." Avery looks up at him as though he were talking nonsense, and gets up to throw away the dust on the dustpan.

"Alois, I'm sorry but I have to refuse that offer, I mean-"

"Don't call me so simply by my name, call me Master Alois…and stop turning down my offers! Either you do this, or you mop and broom all the rooms with tile floors." Avery's eyes widened at this and she gulped.

Alois smiled triumphantly as she finally said, "Okay then."

Way too many floors, my arms would fall right off! [she is pretty frail due to the little nutrition in her diet (her family was poor)]

"Okay then? For what offer?"

_He's reaaally pushing my buttons…_

"The…bathroom offer I suppose." Alois' eyes widened and he grinned happily like a child on Christmas day.

"Excellent, I'm glad you chose that one."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Lord Alois," said Claude as he quietly set the dish down in front of him.

"Bubble and Squeak topped with kippers and poached egg." He set some silverware gracefully to the side and added, "As a complimentary dish I would like to add 2 slices of freshly baked sourdough bread, and a cup of wu-yi oolong tea. Enjoy." He placed the cream and sugar next to the cup of tea, and brought the kettle up on the table as well.

Alois smiled, satisfied by his butler's work, and dug in. Avery stared at him eating for a few seconds before hearing her stomach growl.

Without even glancing her direction, Alois told Claude to feed her something.

Avery quickly put away the dustpan and broom, and hurriedly followed Claude.

"Wash your hands." Claude instructed and Avery did as told.

"Can you cook?" Avery looked up at Claude and quickly looked away, a blush forming across her cheeks.

"N-no….all I could really make is gruel…" she hated being so dependent on others.

Claude sighed inaudibly, and picked up 2 eggs from the egg basket. He then grabbed the pan he used to make Alois' breakfast in, and turned on the stove, and plopped the pan on the fire. He quickly and flawlessly cracked open the eggs one by one, and proceeded to frying them, flipping them with a spatula. He reached over next to where Avery was sitting and grabbed 2 slices of fresh bacon, and dropped them onto the pan.

Afterwards, he grabbed the salt shaker and added a little onto the eggs and bacon.

It smelled heavenly, and made Avery's stomach growl even more.

"I'm sorry…" Claude lifted the pan from the stove and grabbed a plate from a nearby cabinet.

He placed it in front of Avery and scooped the eggs and bacon onto the plate.

"Why do you apologize?" Avery smiled at Claude and said, "If I knew how to make food, you wouldn't have to do this for me."

"Can you make tea?"

Avery looked at the tea cups and kettle across from her and looked back up at Claude replying "yes".

"Well then, I'll be on my way. Make sure to wash your dish afterwards, and the pan and spatula I used."

Avery grabbed a fork from one of the drawers in the icebox, and placed it next to her plate. She then proceeded onto making her tea.

-Later around 7 pm-

Alois' maid Hannah walked into Avery's room, and placed a towel on her bed. Avery looked up at her questioningly.

"Alois requested for you to take a bath."

"B-but I have no clothes other than what I am wearing-", "You will wear a dress of mine for now until Alois decides to buy you your own clothing."

Avery nodded and got up slowly, taking the towel with her. Hannah walked ahead of her and escorted her to the nearest bathroom.

"Do not lock the door, for I will be coming back with some bath slippers for you."

Avery nodded and with that, Hannah left and shut the door.

Avery gazed at the room in utter awe- this was a big and beautiful bathroom compared to the one at her old house.

She quickly ran up to the tub and turned on the water.

She slipped her feet out of her old mary janes, and slid her bloomers off. She then grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over head and off onto the floor.

She was happy; she hadn't taken a shower in almost 5 days.

The water was too hot so she turned it down a notch and turned on the cold water.

She hurriedly got onto the tub, sat down and basked in the now warm water, which reached to her hips.

_Ahhhh...how nice…_

She decided she wanted to wet her back as well, and lied down in the tub. Her auburn red hair swirled gracefully in the water, and she lowered her head more to wet it as well.

The bathtub was already pretty full, so she turned off the water, and grabbed a nearby bottle of shampoo.

Just then, she heard someone coming in.

She immediately turned to see who it was (hoping for it to be Hannah with those bath slippers! ), but nearly screamed in mortification and dropped the bottle in the water when she saw it wasn't in fact, Hannah.

It was Alois.

Why is it steamy in here, I hadn't yet requested for anyone to run me a bath…

Alois waved his hand a little to clear the steam, and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Avery shrieked softly, and tried to sink into the water, in a desperate attempt to hide herself.

Alois suddenly thought this would be a great opportunity for some fun, and walked over to Avery's side.

"Please….don't look!" Avery blushed, and she got into a fetal position in an attempt to cover her body.

Alois didn't really stare at her in those places though; He crouched down as she hid her face and simply said, "Did I request for you to join me just yet?"

Avery's face became warmer.

She suddenly felt the room get colder, and she glanced at the window, which was completely open. She blushed even harder realizing someone could've seen her.

"N-no…." Alois smirked and said in a slightly louder tone, "Then get out."

"B-but I'm na-" "I said out~" pressed Alois in a sing song voice.

"Can you at least give me my towel please?" her voice cracked as she said this.

Avery felt as though she was going to cry because of all the emotional stress she was feeling.

Alois looked at the towel with dead pan eyes, and rocked on his heels saying, "Now why'd you go put it so far away hmm? Get it yourself." That last sentence cut through her ears like a butcher knife, and she nodded, saying, "M-may you at least…turn around?"

"Why must you order me around so much, hmm?" Alois gazed down at Aver and smothered her with his intense icy blue eyes.

He waited to her to responded, and after 10 seconds passed by he added, "Okay. Only this once will I listen to you.." he sneered at her before turning around.

Avery quickly leaped out of the tub and ran for the towel on the bathroom sink.

She hurriedly wrapped the towel, and said, "O-okay…I guess I'll be on my way then…" Alois turned around and was about to tell her something retorting, when suddenly a strong gust of wind rushed into the room, blowing out the candles.

A blood curdling scream shot across the room.

Avery's eyes widened in horror, and she quickly turned to see a now very frightened and desperate Alois clinging to her.

"Please….escort me out of here!" Alois begged, and tightened his grip on her towel.

Avery stuttered in total shock and decided to just respond with a nod of her head.

She slid an arm around his shoulder, and walk towards the exit.

"Master! Are you alright?" Alois and Avery looked up to see Claude, with a worried expression on his face.

Alois looked at him pleadingly for a moment, but realized it wasn't so dark anymore now that they were in the hallway.

He snuck a glance from Avery, and quickly gently shoved her away from him.

"Yes, Avery was right by my side the whole time." he said nonchalantly, and straightened his blazer.


	3. bathroom and back

**Lmao just realized I haven't put in the triplets.**

**Don't wanna ignore them so I will add at least one of them to this chapter [uh somehow…even if it's just a mentioning their name].**

**Erghhh I have major writer's block so I will just say -later that day- or whatever when I can't figure out how to type out some filler parts.**

**Hope ppl are okay with that, I promise next chapter I'll try to sound more professional. ;_;**

**ps) i know my chapter names are lame, but they're just to give you an idea of what to expect. (:**

* * *

><p>"Hannah…did you know Alois is afraid of the dark?" Avery asked as she folded some laundry with the silver haired maid.<p>

She placed it on the pile of folded clothes and walked over to her to get more unfolded clothes.

"Ahh!" Avery tripped on the dress Hannah had lent her and was caught just in time by her.

"Sorry…I'm not as tall as you are…" Avery said sheepishly, and decided it'd be better to lift up the front of her dress when she would walk next time.

"To answer your question. Yes. And please don't ask me why, that is very personal for Master Alois." Hannah said, almost whispering the last part.

Avery nodded at her and continued folding.

-later-

Avery plopped on her bed and let out a sigh. She was done with laundry for the day all thanks to Hannah.

She remembered what Alois had said earlier.

"I'm going to take a bath later. I'll be expecting you."

She shivered and immediately thought about yesterday.

Alois had pushed her away right after being asked if okay.

She frowned at the thought, realizing the one time she actually shows kindness, she gets pushed away.

"You can finish taking your bath. I was just teasing you. See how far I'd get before you cried. But in the end…- walks away- you bored me."

Her eyebrows scrunched together remembering him saying this.

_Why does he like annoying me so much?_

She sat up on her bed and decided to clean around in the bathrooms since there was really nothing else to do.

She got off her bed and lifted her dress, revealing her now cleaned mary janes.

"I feel prissy…" she thought and walked to the nearest bathroom.

"I wonder where they keep all of the cleaning…things.." she thought to herself as she looked around the place.

"Oh!"

She tripped on her dress again, after temporarily letting go of it, and this time with no one near her side, she fell.

"Stupid long dress…." she muttered, and got up, dusting it off.

She yawned and looked around some more.

_I should've looked in here in the first place! _she told herself after looking in the closet near the sink.

She grabbed the scrub, bucket, and soap, deciding to do the tub first, then the sink, then the toilet precisely in that order.

Time to get to work..? She thought and sighed unhappily.

-after all the work-

Avery got up from the floor for the umpteenth time, and gritted her teeth angrily.

"Master Alois…" Avery peeked into Alois' office and saw him reading some book. He looked up for after what seemed like a minute and closed it, then said in a bored voice, "come in."

"What do you want?" he said rudely, propping his left elbow to the table and supporting his head with his palm.

"Well… I've been cleaning the bathrooms as you have requested for me to do….but the thing is….I keep tripping on this borrowed dress."

Avery lifts up a side of the dress, gesturing to it.

Alois nods and says, "Go on."

She gulps, and says, "Will you please, uh, whenever you have the time, take me to go get some better fitting dresses?"

Alois stares at her for a moment then says, "Fine. I suppose it'll help you do your work better…" he looks to his left and says, "Leave now."

Avery quickly nods and says, "Thank you!" then goes on her way.

-evening, possibly 6 pm-

Claude placed a gloved hand on Avery's shoulder.

Avery instantly got goose bumps, and was about to shove the hand away when she heard, "Avery. Alois would like your assistance now." he murmured, and let go.

Avery turned around and saw that he was already several feet away from him.

Her eyes widened completely confused by this, but she shrugged it off, and walked over to the bathroom near Alois' room.

"Oh! I forgot the towel! Ahh and the slippers!" She quickly ran to Alois' room to fetch these (he had his own supply in one of the closets), and ran back to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry to keep you wait-"

Avery felt as though her whole face would melt off from all the heat it was suddenly emitting.

_He's shirtless…_

Alois glanced at her once and resumed unbuttoning his drawers.

"Waiting? Is that what you were going to say? Make sure it doesn't happen next time." He said in a strict voice, and let his trousers fall to the floor.

Avery's eyes almost popped out her head, and she covered her face with the towel she had in her arms, realizing he didn't wear underwear.

Alois took one look at her and slightly rolled his eyes.

" I had to make Thompson run me the bath..."

Avery's eyes widened [although the towel is still held in front of her face] at this and said, "Y-you never said I had to prepare…them."

She looked sideways nervously, hearing no response from her master.

"Don't let such stupid excuses come out from your mouth. When I assigned you as bathroom lady, I meant that you take care of everything having to do with the word 'bathroom'." Alois finally spat out.

The room was then filled with an awkward silence, until Avery heard some small splashes

and hesitantly but eventually peeked over the towel.

_Oh...he's finally in now…_

She set the towel on the towel rack, and cautiously walked near Alois to place the slippers right in front of him for when it was time to get out..

Alois smirked when she took another peek at him, causing her face to turn a bright red.

"Avery…"

Avery quickly got up and bowed as Hannah had taught her to.

"Yes your highness?"

She let out a small gasp in surprise, realizing she was supposed to say master.

Alois' smile quickly went away hearing this, and he quickly added "Don't call me that. You're a stranger in this house, and only Claude and Hannah are allowed to refer to me as such."

The red head nervously bit her lip in response and bowed slightly lower saying, "Yes I'm sorry Master."

_If I'm such a stranger, why're you letting me see you naked?_

She faced the bathroom sink, as an attempt to give Alois a little privacy to wash himself.

Alois noticed this, and realized something.

"Have you never seen a naked boy before you?" Alois said nonchalantly, squirting some shampoo onto his hand.

Avery glanced back hearing him speak, and blushed slightly.

" You caught me.." Avery said and laughed nervously.

Alois didn't answer for a moment, massaging the shampoo into his blonde hair.

"So I'm assuming you've have never laid with a boy…or man in bed?"

Avery frowned, incredibly uncomfortable with where this conversation was turning to.

"N-no…"

"Avery…"

Avery turned around, still not looking at him, and took a few steps towards him.

Alois leered and dipped his head under the water, using his hands to wash away the shampoo.

Avery snuck another glance at him, amazed by how attractive he was, face and body too.

Alois opened his eyes as he wiped off some of the shampoo from his them.

He narrowed his eyes at her seeing as she was still staring, causing her to yelp in slight panic and look the other way.

" Come here."

Avery's heart skipped a beat hearing this, and she slowly but surely walked over, kneeling down until she was at Alois' level.

She gasped in surprise as Alois swiftly slapped her in the face.

"Why-" " A servant does not look at their master directly."

He frowned in disapproval, and tugged her hair, bringing her closer until they were merely inches apart.

"You're lucky I'm not gouging your eyes out. You're _lucky_ Claude isn't here to witness the poor behaving you are showing me."

Avery darted her eyes to the sides, now knowing how violent Alois could be.

"I-I-I'm sorry M-Master.." she whimpered, horrified by this boy.

Alois sneered, and shoved her face away from his.

He noticed Avery quickly grabbed the now wet lock of hair, and ran her fingers through it, in an almost consoling way.

He smiled and said, "Next time you do something that is not acceptable…I will have Claude cut your hair."

Avery's eyes widened hearing this terrible warning, and she fought the urge to cry.

She'd been growing her hair since she was 11, the last time she had gotten a haircut.

It now reached to her lower back, and she was very fond of it.

She bowed deeply, and softly said, "I'm sorry master."

Alois quickly dismissed it saying, "I'm glad you understand. Now scrub my back."

He held out a lavender colored cloth, now wet and lathered with some soap.

She nodded, and went over to the other side taking the cloth with her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in the sight of his slender and gorgeous back.

She quietly dipped the cloth into the water, and slightly ran her hands up, loving the feel of his skin.

_Smooth, just as expected…warmth wasn't expected though._

She blushed, and began scrubbing with both hands, in a gentle manner.

She couldn't take it any longer, and decided to cheat through this.

She spread out the cloth on his back, and placed an open hand on it, and began feeling the contours, dips, the curves of his shoulder blades and spine…

"What're you doing? Stop fooling around and scrub properly." Alois huffed quietly.

Avery quickly snapped back to reality and realized what she was doing.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She blushed immensely, feeling rather foolish for drooling so much over just his back.

_Stop daydreaming you clot!_


End file.
